


Deal

by strikecommanding



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, F/M, Kidnapping, Light Bondage, Loss of Virginity, Mirror Sex, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Sex Work, Voice Kink, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-04-01 10:46:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13996617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strikecommanding/pseuds/strikecommanding
Summary: Down on your luck and desperate to turn things around, you decide to sell your chastity to anyone willing to pay big money for it. Such a deal is seedy territory to begin with, but the outcome is something you never could have predicted.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> another commission piece, this time featuring gabe! please enjoy :>

Money was tighter now than it had ever been for you, and you were running out of resources. In trying to find more jobs to supplement your main one, you were unexpectedly let go by your employer. With no family to rely on and no foreseeable income any time soon, you resorted to something you never thought you’d have to turn to.

You were pretty, but your circumstances had you constantly working and subsequently unable to go out and date. It might have been a bit embarrassing to still be chaste at your age, but you were confident that this attribute could only serve you well now. There were a lot of creeps out there who were willing to drop big money on the chance to deflower a pretty, young woman like you.

You knew of a particular brothel that could help poor souls like you who were down on their luck, and you had been keeping tabs on it for just this purpose. The idea of auctioning your virginity to buyers online was far too daunting; you preferred to keep this business deal fairly local and somewhat safer by collaborating with a service. For just a slight cut of your earnings, this brothel connected you with a range of wealthy and fairly reputable clients, offered a nice, clean place to meet with them, and guaranteed your safety while you… took care of business. Overall, it wasn’t a bad deal.

In spite of having wanted to avoid this option, you knew exactly how to sell yourself. Knew what clothes to wear, how much makeup to slather on your face, and how to present yourself in the pictures and bio that the brothel would be peddling to its customers. If you were going through with this, you were going to get as much out of it as you possibly could.

You couldn’t tell if you considered yourself lucky or not when the brothel quickly got back to you with information on an interested buyer. On the one hand, it compounded the reality of your situation and made you feel sick to your stomach. On the other, the amount of money this patron was apparently willing to drop just for a single night in bed with you made your head spin. Before, the sight of that many zeroes was depressing, but it was normal. Now they were fronted by a bold ‘5’ and a dollar sign, and the man claimed to be able to pay in cash. To turn him down would have just been foolish.

The night you were scheduled to meet with your client, you pulled out all the stops in making yourself as appealing as possible. Since he was apparently drawn in by your pictures in the first place, you tried to replicate that look as best you could. So rattled with nerves from what was to come, you showed up far earlier than was necessary and ended up sitting in your assigned suite, alone and jittering with anticipation.

To take your mind off the situation, you decided to take a look around. The place was so nice, you wondered how authorities hadn’t caught wind of this business and shut it down already. The room’s furniture was primarily wine-colored and crushed velvet, all bathed by dim lighting for ambience. It was generously stocked with expensive alcohol and gourmet chocolates, among other things. The drawers and cabinets looked unassuming enough until you opened them to find certain _tools_ meant to aid you and your partner later, including but not limited to toys, varying types of lubricant, and ropes. You briefly questioned the sanitary state of these items before whipping around at the sound of the door opening.

It took a moment to adjust to the sight of your client’s face in such low lighting, and you felt your heart skip a beat once you were able to properly take in his features. His skin was sun-kissed and scarred, adorned by wild facial hair that surrounded a pair of full lips. Chocolate brown eyes that still somehow managed to shine even in the low light flicked up and took in the sight of you, seizing your breath in your throat. The direct eye contact flustered you, so you turned your attention to his impressive build, hardly concealed by the dark gray hoodie he wore. You thought you could see his biceps flexing beneath the fabric as he moved, when you caught sight of something a little more interesting. There was a certain emblem on his sleeve…

This brothel was a place of anonymity for both its workers and its guests. However, it was difficult not to immediately recognize your customer as Blackwatch Commander Gabriel Reyes. If the emblem hadn’t been a dead giveaway, you surely would have recognized the face that the media had been having a field day in crucifying and turning to a pariah. You swallowed hard, wondering if you should ask what he was doing in a place like this.

The thought that he was here not as a customer but with the intention of busting you momentarily crossed your mind and shocked your heart with an immediate sense of panic. He must have baited you with that incredible bid of his. You should have known it was too good to be true to learn that someone was willing to drop that much money just to be the first in line to fuck you.

Your inner turmoil was abruptly halted by Gabriel himself, when he stepped forward to touch your cheek. You couldn’t help but flinch at the contact, but you eventually tensed into stillness. “Prettier than the pictures,” he murmured, and the rumble in his tone made your spine tingle.

Even if he wasn’t holding onto you, you probably would have been frozen in place by his stare alone. He was peering down at you with such intensity that it was hard not to feel self-conscious, especially since you were so bare before him in just sheer lingerie. Finally, you mustered up the guts to reply, “Thank you.”

He nodded, cool and slow, before releasing you and turning to get a better look at the room. You followed his movements with your eyes, watching as he slid his palm across the bed’s satin sheets on his way to the alcohol displayed at the minibar. He picked up each bottle and looked them over appraisingly before settling on some expensive-looking rum. Holding up the bottle along with two glasses, he looked back at you and asked, “You drink?”

Your first reaction was to shrug and squeak out a tiny, non-committal sound before you realized there was probably a better way to respond to that. Urging your rapidly beating heart to calm itself, you managed, “Sure.”

You thought you saw a hint of amusement on his face as he turned back to the bar, filling the glasses for the both of you. He returned to your side and offered you one before gesturing for you to sit on the bed. You did so obediently, and you couldn’t help but bristle slightly at the feeling of his thigh brushing against yours as he took the seat next to you. The distance between you two was practically nonexistent as he attempted to cozy up next to you as close as he could get. Raising his glass to his lips and easily taking a sip, Gabriel seemed to be checking you out in the same appraising manner in which he’d been looking at the alcohol earlier. You knew you were being stared at, so you just kept your gaze focused on the liquid in your glass. He could sense your tenseness, as he asked, “Nervous?”

You were, but not entirely for the reason you were sure he was thinking of. Being nervous about selling your modesty to a stranger was completely different from being nervous about the prospect of getting arrested. Trust was never meant to be a factor in this arrangement, but it was even less so now that you knew it was a government official who was interested in your services. Your stomach twisted at the thought that he was here to stop this whole operation, but not before getting a taste of its wares for himself. Timidly, you raised your eyes to his and answered his question with a question of your own. “Aren’t… you supposed to be shutting down places like this? Are you going to arrest me?”

Gabriel’s eyes widened slightly at the realization that you recognized him, but they settled back to normal just as fast. Your question didn’t seem to put him off, as he remained cool and composed. Casually leaning back, he asked you, “Are you an omnic extremist?”

You blinked. “No?”

And then he grinned, a killer smile that made your heart beat fast for reasons other than nerves. He leaned into your side and wrapped a strong, confident arm around your waist to keep you there. The intimacy of this moment was so dizzying you nearly dropped your glass. “Then I’ve got no reason to arrest you. As far as I’m concerned, you’re just making an honest living by performing services in exchange for money.”

You could have laughed at his very casual and dry humor, but he’d leaned in so close to you that you could only react by holding your breath. It didn’t help matters to feel warm puffs of breath against your ear and rough fingers curling around the meat of your thigh.

“They told me you’re a virgin?” he murmured, any indication of humor in his voice replaced with heavy lust. You swallowed hard before nodding. From your peripheral view, you could see the corner of his mouth twitch up in a crooked smirk, and the sound of his low, breathy chuckle made you realize how uncomfortably hot you felt between your legs. Taking your glass to leave it with his on the floor, he put both his hands on either side of your waist and went on, “Oh, you’re gonna have a _good_ time with me, baby.”

His lips crashed into yours in an instant, unruly facial hair scratching at your skin and pulling a soft squeak from your throat. Your skittishness just made him laugh, a low hum akin to a moan against your lips as he devoured you. He knew what he wanted and took it without waiting for you to adjust, running his tongue along your bottom lip until your mouth fell open with surprise. Gabriel took that opportunity to explore you further, licking your teeth and tongue. You could taste the warm vanilla of rum fresh on his lips, and you shyly lapped at him to get a little more. Just as you were getting into it, however, he pulled away.

Gabriel ripped his beanie off his head and got to work on removing his sweatshirt. Your eyes were glued to his abs as he disrobed, only snapping back up to his face when he started speaking to you. “First kiss too?”

You reddened at the implication. “Even I’ve been kissed before.”

He clicked his tongue in what you assumed was playful disappointment before pouncing back on you. “What a shame.”

He pushed you down and you fell with ease, yielding to his powerful body as he prowled on top of you. You took in the features that were opened up to you now that he’d partially undressed, noting the numerous scars and old bullet wounds that littered his built torso. A golden cross hung from his neck to accompany the black cross inked on his left bicep. There was some sort of inscription beneath it, which you couldn’t catch when Gabriel began kissing you again with the same ferocity from before.

He was getting touchier as well, one hand cupping and kneading a breast through your lace lingerie and the other reaching between your legs. The heat was unbearable now, and as Gabriel pushed the seat of your panties aside to trace your folds with probing fingers, you realized just how wet you were too. He couldn’t resist commenting on that fact, his voice dripping with amusement. “You’re an eager one.”

You gripped his biceps to brace yourself as a finger slipped into you with ease. Being touched by a big, burly man was completely different from touching yourself. His one digit was easily twice the width of your own, and much longer as well. You could feel him stroking, teasing you with a ‘come hither’ motion that would have made you squeal if you didn’t have any dignity. “I-I… I just didn't know I'd get someone so handsome and easygoing…”

You had to bite your lip when he pushed in a second finger. With your natural lubrication, the stretch was nothing but foreign pleasure. As he started a gentle but consistent pace, he brushed his lips against the shell of your ear and murmured, “What a coincidence. I didn't know you'd be even cuter than the photos.”

You couldn’t help but whimper at both his praise and the feeling of his teeth gently catching the skin of your neck and nipping at it. This was the most intimate contact you’d ever had with a man, and you were so overwhelmed already. Trembling, your arms wrapped around his neck as you locked your legs around his waist. You felt his fingers pause for a moment before pulling out entirely and you nearly whined at the loss.

Instead, Gabriel plugged his fingers into your mouth. You moaned at the action, tongue caught between his two fingers and lapping up your own taste from them. He peered down at you with sheer mirth in his eyes. “You know I paid a lot for you, right?” he asked quietly, and you could only nod. “Good. Because I’m getting my money’s worth.”

To your disappointment, he lifted himself off of you, but your heart rate picked itself right back up again when you watched him approach the cabinet full of the brothel-supplied goods. When he returned, he pulled out a scarlet rope in stark contrast to your soft white lingerie. He gestured for you to kneel in front of him, and you obeyed without a second thought. Your arms were yanked behind your back and folded neatly as he got to work on tying you up. The knots felt sturdy and he arranged the ropes in such a way that was truly artful, so you didn’t even complain once he had you sufficiently tied up. Then, without warning, he gathered you up in his arms and carried you to the floor-length mirror on the other side of the room. The sight of yourself, bound and wide-eyed, already fucked up just from kissing, made you stammer, “Wh-wha–”

“This is a very special moment for you,” Gabriel explained, sitting you down in his lap as he settled in front of the mirror. “You deserve to see every bit of it.”

You got to see the exact expression you made when his hand latched itself on your breast and the other crept back down between your legs to tease you. Euphoric, debauched, and just a tiny bit shameful that it felt so good to be touched by a stranger who bought you for the night. You looked back at Gabriel, who was busying himself with littering your shoulder blades with bite marks and kisses. “I… th-this is embarrassing…”

“Not at all,” he assured you, reaching up to grab your chin and redirect your attention to your reflection in the mirror. You looked at him, then at your own face, then at his fingers pumping in and out of your sopping wet pussy. In this moment, you were your own voyeur. Then you shut your eyes and shuddered as his hot breath swept down the side of your neck, voice right in your ear. “Look at how beautiful you are.”

His rumbling timbre made you shiver and let go of a shaky breath you didn’t even know you were holding. It seemed the sounds you were making had as much of an effect on Gabriel as his did on you, since his hand was quick to reach behind you and pull his pants down just enough to free his throbbing cock. He hiked you up so he could stroke himself between your legs, making sure you got an eyeful. You whimpered at the feeling of his searing hot length brushing against you, and you bucked your hips pathetically to try to get closer contact.

Your eagerness made Gabriel chuckle as he held you up with just one hand, the other positioning the tip of his cock right at your pretty pink entrance. He looked up at you with half-lidded eyes, drinking in the desperation on your face as he made sure he had your full attention. “Make sure you’re watching, baby girl.”

You watched with bated breath as he slowly sank into you, and you waited for the pain that never came. Gabriel was so girthy that you thought for sure your body wouldn’t be able to take him, but you were so _wet_ that your walls only offered pleasurable resistance. The stretch and the fullness were so foreign to you that your eyes were glued to his length as the rest of it disappeared inside of you, and you marveled that you could take it all. Then he started moving, and you realized all these sensations were entirely different when in motion.

The first sound you made was a gasp, followed by a pitching whine as Gabriel held you and fucked you like a toy. Bound, your hands pathetically wiggled behind you and scratched at his bare chest as you scrambled to find purchase on something, anything. The sight of you just made Gabriel smirk, that same wolfish grin that had your heart pounding earlier. “How’s it feel? Good? Goddammit, you’re so fucking _tight_.”

He emphasized his point with a particularly brutal thrust that reached your cervix, making you jolt and cry out in a strangely pleasured pain. That noise seemed to serve as your answer since Gabriel didn’t press you any further. He wrapped both arms around your waist and buried his teeth into your shoulder, which was already covered in bites and blooming hickeys. Just as you were beginning to acclimate to his speed, he introduced you to an entirely new sensation that made your back arch and your toes curl. The pad of his middle finger found your clit, swollen and begging to be touched, and began rubbing fast and hard. The motion made you gasp, and then scream as you practically jumped out of his lap.

His arms held you firmly in place, but the movement of his hips was growing more erratic the more you clenched down on him. Growling as he nipped and licked along your marked shoulder blade, he breathed, “Fuck, you’re so tight… I’m–”

The rest of his sentence was cut off by your own scream as you beat him to the first climax, though he wasn’t far behind you. The second he felt himself getting worked over the edge, he sank his teeth into the meat of your shoulder in a genuine bite, growling as he thrust up wildly with the intention of having you milk him dry. You cried at both the pain of his teeth and the unrelenting wash of pleasure crashing down on your body in waves, amplified by the feeling of hot release filling you up. Never before in your life had you known such ecstasy, and it was so overwhelming that you couldn’t fight the sleep that immediately claimed you when it was over.

\---

You were met with a startling awakening, caused by being jostled and having been dumped onto a cold, hard surface. You opened your eyes slowly and tried to blink the bleariness of sleep away, but what you found when you did so didn’t comfort you in the slightest. Someone had placed you into the trunk of a car, and you were still dressed and tied up from the night before. The only difference was a little extra reinforcement ropes tied around your legs, ensuring you wouldn’t have an easy time wriggling out of the trunk any time soon.

Just as you were about to start screaming for help, a figure appeared before you. Gabriel stood over you, staring down with the same, easygoing smile he’d met you with last night. Scared, you noted that the smile didn’t reach his eyes. “W-what’s going on?”

He said nothing, allowing you to stew in the escalating hysteria of your situation as your mind assumed the worst. It was right to do so, you concluded, when he pulled a cloth from his pocket and stuffed it into your mouth, tying it taut behind your neck. You cried and squirmed as best you could, to no effect. He squatted down to your eye level and tilted his head, asking, “You didn’t think I paid that much for just one night, did you?”

You were trembling as you stared up at him, hoping you could communicate your distress without any words. The tears leaking from your eyes did a pretty good job, but you doubted they would move Gabriel.

“Don’t cry, baby. The brothel and I cut a deal,” he explained, wiping your tears away with a gentle stroke of his thumb. This comforting motion had the opposite effect on you, evident in the way your chest heaved against its restraints. Gabriel, on the other hand, was all smiles. “I’m keeping you. Isn’t that a better deal than getting arrested?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel wants to make a deal with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> commissioner requested a continuation so here it is :P

Your head felt stiff and heavy, as if your skull had been turned to lead. It throbbed with a very real ache as vague memories flooded into your mind: big, warm hands roaming up and down your body, a strong jaw kissing and biting your shoulder blades as unruly facial hair scraped at your skin. The memory was comforting, and you tried to immerse yourself in it while your physical body surrendered itself to unknown circumstances.

The sensation of being jostled around threatened to wake you from your dream. Finally, when your eyes blew wide open, you found that the dream was over and the nightmare had only just begun.

You weren’t at the brothel anymore. You weren’t even in the trunk of Gabriel’s car anymore. At some point after you passed out from hysterical overexertion, he’d carried you out and brought you here, some sort of prison cell. The stone flooring was cold beneath you and it scraped your bare thighs, only scantily clad by the lingerie you had on from the night before. The once bright, almost glowing white hue of the fabric now looked dingy and degraded in the dim overhead lighting.

Gabriel was standing over you, face impassive, like he was trying to read your reaction to this situation. His expression didn’t budge even when you returned his gaze with a fearful stare. “G-Gabriel,” you stuttered, experimentally, like you were tasting his name on your tongue. What you were moaning out in ecstasy just the night before now felt like a curse on your lips. “This isn’t funny… Please, let me go…”

Rough fingers seized your chin so suddenly you couldn’t help but squeal in surprise, soft and pitching like a wounded animal. You were made to look directly into Gabriel’s eyes, which had lost the warmth they held when you first met. In fact, there was no discernible comfort in any of his features, not when they were bathed in shadows. When you tried to speak again, the pads of his fingers dug painfully into your jaw to coerce you into silence. “You’re cute when you beg,” he whispered, “but I don’t want to hear any of that. I own you now, and property doesn’t get to decide how it’s going to be used.”

The weight of his words made you tremble as tears leaked silently from your eyes. His gaze followed them as they traversed down your face, and he tenderly swiped them away with his thumb.

“But,” he said suddenly, his tone significantly lighter. “You’re lucky I’m such a firm believer in hard work.”

You stopped crying, if only for a moment, out of confusion at his words. He took that pause to wipe the rest of your tears away before settling his palms against your cheeks. Then he flashed that same killer smile that took your breath away when you first met, but now only inspired fear within you.

“Let’s make a deal, you and I,” Gabriel offered. “You learn to behave, and I’ll up your privileges.”

You were wary as to what that entailed, but you figured you could only benefit from cooperating rather than resisting. “What do you mean?”

He backed off, pulling himself to his full height and making you aware of just how huge he was in comparison to you. “I didn’t buy you just because I wanted a pet. I want a perfect little homemaker to share my life with, and I’m giving you the opportunity to be that woman.”

An opportunity? You could have laughed if everything he was saying to you didn’t make you want to burst into tears. You hardly had a choice in any of this, if you wanted to survive. Looking up at him warily, you asked with a croaking voice, “And what would I have to do to prove myself?”

Gabriel’s smile became a little more sincere, like he was glad to see you warming up to his idea. “Easy. Show me that you want to be here, and that you want me.”

You almost asked what that meant, but you thought back to the circumstances through which you both met and you instantly shut up. You could feel tears brimming in your eyes as he slowly lowered himself back to your level, his arms caging your frail, shivering form. Refusing to look at him, you turned your head to the side and allowed your eyelids to fall, ushering out a fresh wave of tears. Gabriel was leaning in so close you could feel his breath on your skin, and you flinched when he began kissing and licking the clean salt from your face.

“Come on. I’ll be good to you. I just need you to prove that you’ll be good to me,” he urged you, and his low timbre practically sounded like a purr. You could almost feel his chest rumbling against yours with every word, so you pulled back in a futile attempt to create as much distance as possible. Gabriel closed the gap in an instant as his lips moved to hover over yours, ghosting hot puffs of breath along your skin as one of his strong, firm hands worked its way beneath your underwear. “Just think about last night, and how good it felt. And be grateful you’ll get to feel that good everyday, for the rest of your life.”

\---

Gabriel was no brute in taking you that second time, but that fact hardly offered you any comfort when you considered your situation as a whole. While you’d anticipated that something unnerving could come from selling your modesty to a stranger, you couldn’t have imagined something like this even in your wildest nightmares. You thought you’d been fighting for survival back when money was your only problem, but you truly felt like your life was on the line now that your well-being depended entirely on Gabriel’s mood.

As far as Gabriel was concerned, you were starting at the bottom, and at that level, he didn’t feel the need to ask for permission for your body. He claimed he wasn’t going to treat you like mere property, but that’s what you felt like every day he came to visit you to blow off steam. The life of a man in a such a position of power was wrought with stress, which you felt deeply when he handled you roughly and left all sorts of marks on your skin. The most merciful of which were a few wayward scratches and bruises, and the worst being deliberately painful bites. All you could do was endure it, and even try to accommodate him. Maybe it was foolish of you to believe him when he said he would reward good behavior, but you did. Gabriel didn’t immediately strike you as a trustworthy guy, but you didn’t think he was sadistic either. If his only interest was tormenting you, he wouldn’t have offered to make a deal with you in the first place.

As it turned out, you were right to have had some faith in him. Long into your bleak, windowless captivity, Gabriel arrived a little bit earlier than usual. You thought nothing of it initially, figuring he’d just shown up to have his daily stress relief, but then he broke from his routine. Without a word, he gathered you up in his arms and carried you off to some unknown destination. Your better judgment told you not to make so much as a sound during this commute, even though the halls were void of any other people. Gabriel wasn’t looking at you, but you tried to keep your immense curiosity in your surroundings to a minimum. The last thing you wanted was for him to catch you trying to figure out where you were.

Unfortunately, you were found out, as the hand supporting your shoulders shifted up to cover your eyes. You shrank back from his touch as he murmured, “No peeking.”

You gave a half-hearted nod from behind his rough palm and tried to ease your drumming heart as he led you off to somewhere unknown. Gabriel stopped abruptly, really emphasizing that unrest in your ribcage, and you felt him shift to accommodate you as the hand holding your legs moved to open a door. You felt him walk forward and were met with the sensation of something plush beneath you as he set you down. Though he released you, you instinctively kept your eyes closed.

The smile in his voice was obvious. “You can look now.”

You hesitated to believe him at first, but eventually, your eyes fluttered open to examine the new surroundings that greeted you. It was a vast upgrade from your holding cell: a fully furnished bedroom that boasted a sort of luxury you hadn’t known in your old life. Looking down, you tentatively ran your palm over the silken sheets of a queen-sized mattress before glancing back up at Gabriel, silently asking him what this was all about.

It was faint, but the smile you’d heard when your eyes were closed was evident on his face. “Consider this room my present to you for being such a good girl.”

The compliment made your stomach churn, but you were ultimately grateful for the opportunity to sleep in a real bed rather than a cold, stone floor. You tried to work up the courage and find your voice to say thank you, only to be abruptly cut off by Gabriel pushing you down and crawling on top of you. As he loomed over you, you tried to keep a neutral expression.

But god, was it hard not to falter in the face of this man. “Let’s christen your brand new bed, huh?”

You swallowed hard and tried to steel yourself as his palms glided up and down your bare ribcage. This time was just like any other, you tried to tell yourself, but you couldn’t help but fear the implications that came with this upgrade. Did this mean he expected more from you now? Just making it this far by tolerating him and pretending to like him was hard enough. If, from now on, your act had to become genuine, you weren’t sure you could do it.

You didn’t have much time to ponder your new situation when Gabriel’s lips fiercely demanded your attention. He kissed you passionately, ferociously, and you tried to clear your hazy mind in order to reciprocate. His gnashing teeth were quick to latch onto the flesh of your bottom lip and tug gently, forcing a soft whine from the back of your throat. He encouraged you to make more noises with a firm, commanding hand settling between your legs like it belonged there. Instinctively, you parted your thighs to give him better access and your breath caught in your throat as he immediately began rubbing your clit. Soon, his deft actions had your legs shaking as you clutched his biceps and thick, strong neck for purchase.

Gabriel cooed softly at you. “Don’t get too excited. We’ve barely even started yet.”

Slowly, you cracked open your eyes, which you hadn’t even noticed were squeezed so tightly shut in the first place. You could tell he was trying to keep the atmosphere light as he parted from you with a wink and a mischievous smile, finding a place between your thighs. Swiftly, he brought your knees up over his shoulders and lowered his eager tongue to your wet cunt.

The first contact got an instant reaction from you in the form of curled toes and a loud moan. Since you were mere property for so long, your only contact with Gabriel was to be used by him until he was satisfied; your pleasure was secondary. To be pampered by him like this after such a huge upgrade in your living conditions made a deep, subconscious part of you just a little bit happy.

Gabriel’s tongue swiped dutifully over your clit while two rough fingers speared into you and spread you open. Your hips were trembling ever since he started, but they bucked wildly the longer he continued. Eventually, your hands shot down to his scalp, lifting his curly locks by their roots. Too overwhelmed by pleasure, you hoped this would tell him that the stimulation was too much.

He chuckled, dark and lustful, as he finally got the message and backed off. Wiping his mouth (which had gotten absolutely _drenched_ , you noted with palpable embarrassment), he brought his knees up onto the bed as he pulled his sweats about halfway down his thighs. Looking down, you thought about how the sight of his cock between your legs didn’t frighten you as much as it used to. But his eyes were trained intently on your face, like he wanted to capture your reaction when he thrust in. Oh, that’s right. He always wanted a good show.

When he forced his cock in completely in one powerful thrust, you threw your head back and moaned loudly. His arms settled on either side of you as a satisfied expression crossed his face, and he started to move. Your eyes rolled to the back of your head and you hoped you’d successfully convinced him that you were seeing stars from his actions. It would take his attention away from what you really saw.

On the farthest wall from the door, right above the frame of your bed, was something you hadn’t seen in a long time: a window.

\---

This upgrade in your privileges was a bigger deal than you first believed. Not only was your new room comfortable, but it was also furnished with a number of items that you hoped could aid in your escape. The window was sturdy, but not impenetrable. Smashing out the glass was certainly an option, but it wasn’t a subtle one, which was the kind of escape you were going for. The window was kept shut by a special locking mechanism that you suspected was controlled by Gabriel, and nothing in the room seemed immediately helpful in getting through it.

‘Immediately’, being the keyword.

Gabriel had told you he wanted you to be his perfect little homemaker, and he apparently had a clear idea of what that entailed. The bookshelf in your bedroom was stocked with recipe books and books about maternity, and the dresser was crammed with beautiful but nearly over-the-top feminine dresses. Another standout area of the room seemed to be meant for crafts, offering big balls of yarn and accompanying knitting needles, spools of thin thread, a grand sewing machine, and a handful of traditional sewing needles if ever you felt like doing it the old-fashioned way. All you needed was one.

It would take some time, but you reasoned that you could gradually pick the lock open with one of those needles. They seemed sturdy enough to hold up against it, but if ever one broke, you had plenty more with which to replace it. The needle points were small enough to be effective but not leave any noticeable marks, though you were sure the window was the last thing Gabriel was looking at when he had you on all fours with your face in a pillow every time he entered this room.

Just to ensure that his attention was off your endeavors, you made sure to be particularly sweet to him. It was almost obnoxious, the way you lavished him in endless love and praise every time he came to see you. But he seemed to enjoy it, so you didn’t hold back. You had to convince him that you were finally starting to settle so he wouldn’t see it coming when you made your escape.

After wearing down the lock’s mechanisms over the course of what felt like months, they finally gave way when you tried to push the window open. You were so happy you could have cried, but it wasn’t over yet. You’d let yourself cry once you made it outside, and that could only happen after you were given the opportunity to get out. Gabriel handed you that opportunity on a silver platter one day when he said he’d miss your nightly rendezvous due to a meeting.

You waited until a little after he said his meeting would start, just in case it was cancelled and he ended up coming to see you after all. Nothing seemed to stir outside of your room, so you quickly leapt into action. With trembling hands, you started to push the window open. You didn’t even care that leaving this place meant you’d have absolutely nothing, no wealth to call your own. Material things were meaningless to you when you considered that you’d finally be free after playing house with this deranged man for so long.

With the window open, you paused to breathe in the smell of fresh air. The sensation was so overwhelming you almost couldn’t find the strength to lift yourself through the window, and by the time you did, a cold voice behind you rocked you from your daze.

“I should have known.”

You whipped around fast, only to be met with a fist. You barely had time to lie in a heap on the ground and process that you’d just been struck before Gabriel was hoisting you up, a furious expression on his face. When had he gotten back? How deep in your thoughts were you that you hadn’t heard him entering the room? Your head was spinning with all these questions and a throbbing pain from Gabriel’s blow, and you could barely put your thoughts into words as he dragged you out of the room and into the hall. Where he intended on taking you, you didn’t know and you didn’t ask. The first thing you did when you regained the sense to speak was croak out an apology.

“Save it,” he said curtly, dropping you and continuing to drag you by your hair. It hurt bad enough to make you kick and scream, though no one seemed to be around to hear you. You started to wonder just where Gabriel had been housing you that not a soul could hear you scream, only to have your train of thought abruptly halted by a familiar, panic-inducing sight.

Gabriel didn’t reserve any of his strength in throwing you back into the holding cell you’d started in ages ago. Just being here again pushed air out of your lungs at a rapid rate as you scrambled for the door, only to have it shut just before you could reach it. You looked up at Gabriel, who’d entered the cell with you, and he grabbed you by a tangled knot in your hair to pull you towards the corner. Frantically fighting against him, you happened to glance over your shoulder at that corner and found a new addition to the cell: a long, heavy-duty chain. That Gabriel bothered to add something like that to a place you hadn’t seen in months made your stomach drop. Was he anticipating your escape attempt?

It was like he read your mind, the way he answered that unspoken question immediately. “I wanted to trust you. I wanted to believe in you. But after all that hard work, you just fucking threw it all away.”

He slammed your back hard against the wall, perhaps harder than he meant to, but he was so livid you wouldn’t have put anything past him. You wouldn’t be surprised if he started beating you right then and there. But, it seemed he had more elegant means to keep you right where he wanted you.

Gabriel grabbed you just beneath the chin to expose your neck to him. You swallowed hard, an action you were sure he felt right beneath his rough palm, as his free hand reached for a collar on the other end of the chain. As he fixed it around your throat, you couldn’t help but wince from the pain. It was a given that he would handle you roughly, but it didn’t help that the collar was heavy and far too tight. His fingers tightened over the collar and seized your throat, and he peered down intently at you like he wanted to see if you had anything to say for yourself.

You did, but it didn’t turn things in your favor. “Gabriel… I’m sorry…”

You held your breath when his grip grew even tighter. For a man who was damn near choking the life out of you, Gabriel looked surprisingly soft. Tired, even. He hung his head and heaved a long, tired sigh, before slowly raising his eyes back to you. They weren’t soft anymore. “Yeah. I’m sorry too. Sorry for giving you privileges when you clearly needed discipline instead.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! please consider checking out my blog @strikecommanding.tumblr.com!


End file.
